world of war
by gunnargio
Summary: a great war against vampires and werewolves. the werewolves set of a nuc bomb and make a war what will happen next? read and find out! and chp. 5 is diffrent from all the other chp. ill b writing like that from now on
1. the war begins

Vampire Light

The year was 3077, a young man named Raiden who recently turned 23 years old just joined the vampire recruit system and was starring and the bright stars. Raiden always wanted to join the army ever since he was a little was thinking to himself what has the world got itself into? Raiden lived in a time where lycans, werewolves, and humans did not get along so they just kept there space. But, one day Raiden was in his military bunk just staring at the roof of the tiny hut he was living in. He heard a tiny howling sound when he looked out the window he saw a tiny object in the air that kind of looked liked a football. Soon enough he figured out it was a nuclear bomb! Finally the general figured it out and sounded the alarm. It was a bombing planned bye the lycans, but Raiden always thought that they got over the idea of everyone being separated, apparently they wanted the world all to themselves!

Years later Raiden and the rest of the vampire recruit system was fighting a war against the lycans. The whole world was wiped out! There was only rubbish and dead bodies of where towns and people used to be. There was only about 100 to 200 humans left with every single vampire and every single Lycan fighting in the world the two races were dying out fast with the humans hiding in terror in underground passage areas made in the civil war of 1800s. In the vampire recruit system they wore titanium armor with boots with spikes coming out the bottoms. And lycans wore just regular bullet proof vests, but they did even better because of two reasons : used swords and had there transformation to rely on.

The lycans' goals were to kill all vampires and humans. The vampires' powers of super strength, super speed, and being able to jump at least 20t in the air at minimum were constant. The lycans had normal stuff just like the humans, until they go into their transformation. While Raiden was scouting, a group of lycans popped out of the nowhere! He quickly jumped in the air and shot tiny needles through his fingertips every single one hit the target; the lycans stood there for a second and just dropped down dead! The lycans and vampires both new the war was far from over.


	2. twist of fait

Chap. 2 twist of fait

After Raiden killed the lycans he stumbled across a girl he new named Yakanama, Yakanama was his best friend when they were younger. Yakanama was part vampire and lycan, so Raiden was wondering why the lycans had her up in chains. So Yakanama explained that they didn't just want to kill all vampires and humans but they also wanted to kill all half breeds.

Raiden had no idea that the lycans were so harsh to chain up one of their own. Raiden asked Yakanama if she wanted to join the vampire recruit system, since even though she was part lycan she was also part vampire and they didn't mind half breeds. Yakanama said yes and Raiden was over joyed to hear her say that. Yakanama and Raiden were paired together for scouting duty, while they were scouting a lycan with holes through it and blood pouring down its face said to them weakly takes this it will weaken those fat ass little bustards. Raiden confused and nervous asked I thought you were one of them? She said that she was pregnant with a half breed between a human, and that the other lycans tried to slaughter her before she could have the child. Raiden thought to himself why they would murder their own kind just to rule the world it doesn't make any since the child might be half human but it is also part lycan. Raiden thought those little bastards have gone too far. The pregnant lycan fell down dead right after handing Raiden a sword with ancient writing and a fist of the blood. The fist of the blood is what the humans used to bring peace to the world, in the war between vampire, human, and lycans. It is said the fist of blood could kill a lycan in one hit if not in transformation. And the sword with ancient writing was just some sword that Raiden or Yakanama never heard about, but would one day help the vampires in the war. They had no idea what kind of power that sword held!

Raiden was startled to see what just happened, without hesitating Raiden and Yamanaka brought both artifacts back to the general to get info on the two artifacts. The general could care less about them he just wanted information on the lycans. So Raiden and Yakanama went scouting again and they stumbled across a group of lycans sitting down at a bar. They looked liked normal humans but vampires could smell lycans from hundreds of miles away. It was getting late almost midnight and Raiden and Yakanama had been spying on them for hours and didn't get any news until one of them said about a man named Octavio who was supposedly king of the lycans, Raiden thought it was pretty silly for them to have a ruler or a king, but was still concentrating on who and what Octavio was. One of said they heard he was planning to charge the main recruit station in a couple of months. Raiden didn't like this and then he remembered that pregnant lycan with the half breed infant. With rage boiling his blood Raiden tried to jump up but Yakanama was holding his hand back so that he could go. This made Raiden angrier he pulled his arm away and then pulled out his sword and swiftly cut through the hard and tender throats of the defend less lycans ripping their throat out. Yakanama wasn't too happy with Raiden she said they could of gotten more information from the God damned lycans, but Raiden walked away like nothing happened going back to base to tell the general what Octavio was planning to do.


	3. The Ancients' powers

The ancients' powers

The night was young around 6:30 it was humid and misty, Raiden was asked by the general to kill any lycans while he was scouting if they had no information. He was on his last mission until he became a warrior instead of scout. Even though Raiden was the best fighter in the System it wasn't fair to go ahead and be promoted first thing. This mission was tricky and unlike anything he's ever done and there were to objectives number Octavio and anything and everything that gets in his way even Octavio himself.

Raiden and Yakanama were about to head out when the general asked to take the sword and try to find out what it was maybe it was stronger than the Fist of Blood? The first 15min. he fell in a pit Yakanama tried to pull him up but she couldn't reach him. And it was too far down to jump up. After a min. or two the walls started closing in then spikes grew out of the walls. Not frightened at all he jumped on the longest spikes he could find until he could jump out the top. If there was a trap there must be lycans nearby. And he was right a dark figure came out of what seemed like nowhere. Then the Raiden noticed that the Lycan was in half transformation, hopefully Yakanama and Raiden could finish him off before full transformation Raiden grabbed that ancient sword the pregnant lycan gave him and felt some force, out of nowhere he said the words on the sword what seemed to be in Greek and the earth opened in front of the lycan a powerful force of lighting went in the sword and cords came out of the sword and wrapped around Raiden's left arm and he jumped in the air and cut the lycan into two pieces. Barely remembering what happened he sheathed the sword as the cords unwrapped. Yakanama struck in fear pretended like nothing happen trying to comprehend what happened.

Yakanama and Raiden went back to base at mid night with no news at all. The general wasn't happy but wasn't furious either. Yakanama explained what happened and the general was shocked that's a weird power even for a vampire. The general told Raiden and Yakanama to go to the historian up the stairs and in the secret base room. It was weird the general never asked them to go to the secret room in the base he had always been so secretive. He hasn't even told the recruits his name and it was weird if Raiden had a choice he would have not picked that weird and freaky general as his boss, but he had no choice. As they entered the room the historian was reading a book he had a scientific jacket on with giant glasses and red hair with some gray strands of hair. The historian just sat there like they never even entered. Hello he said calmly not taking and eye of his book he said I know what you want and I have all the answers so it's either you want them or not! How rude Yakanama thought she wanted to grab that sword and shove it down his throat so that his great grandson could feel it, but she shook it off! Raiden said sorry sir were just nervous. We just want to know about Octavio and this sword. I was told by Yakanama when I held the sword the sword a force came over me and I said they ancient words and got some strange power? The historians said well first of all call me Bill and second of all it sounds like you have the sword of lightning. It is said that whoever wields it, if there strong enough will have the power of lighting. You will be able to shoot lighting from your fingers or with a single touch you can electrify something or someone or as a last resort call on the gods' powers will wipe out anyone within a 1000mile radius with lighting force sent by the ancients. And Octavio well all I know is he is the lord of lycans and his parents were murdered by vampires when he was four years old, forced live on the streets as a orphan Octavio stole enough money to go to school and get a good education at the top of his class. He majored in business started his company in weapons and soon took over and that's all I know. Raiden and Yakanama both said thank you and went downstairs waiting for their next mission to find Octavio


	4. Meeting the Gods'

Meeting the Gods'

It was very misty than morning as Raiden woke up in a small black and red sleeping bag. He looked around there was nothing there just pure darkness. He was scared he screamed Yakanama's name but heard nothing in return. Then there was a bright light and a giant 8 foot man standing in rainbow brand flip flops, a yellow t shirt with red and blue parrots, and blue swimming shorts. Next to him was a man dressed in a leathery black jacket, with a black afro, with black jeans, and a bracelet with a skull on it. Raiden asked where he was and the one with a parrot shirt said I am Poseidon God of the sea. That's not what I… YOU ARE IN THE DREAM LAND roared Poseidon. What is the dream world Raiden asked? The dream world is when Gods' visit you in your dreams and your mind absorbs your body said both of them. Then Raiden asked who are you to the one with the leathery jacket? I am Hades God of the underworld. Then Poseidon said I need you to know who your real father is. I never knew my father Raiden said. Raiden I needed to kill your step father so you could know that… I AM YOUR FATHER!!! He said loudly trying not to yell. Raiden was stunned there's no way he is my father he thought, but before he could even finish his thought he was awake. Starring at the ceiling with thoughts racing through his head Raiden slowly went back to sleep.

When Raiden awoke Yakanama was standing over him just staring at him smiling. She said guess what the general is looking over your papers and he is probably going to promote you to fighter. Raiden acted like he didn't care but then he said well lets go scout and find answers. When they got out a few hundred yards there was a river and a force came over him and he pulled his scalping knife from his sheath and stabbed himself even though he tried to stop himself he already stabbed himself right in the heart and fell in the river, but when he fell in the water covered him in like an oval and he stood up with no wounds on him, not even a scratch. While all this was happening lycans were coming. There were at least 50. When they tried to attack Yakanama and Raiden made the water go and crush them with at least 5tons of water crushing their bones. I believe now Raiden said quietly. And Poseidon smiled from the heavens knowing his son will be doing great things in his life.


	5. Counter Attack

Counter attack

Raiden awoke in a lake smiling thinking about what had happened the day before.

Yakanama was sleeping next to him on a broken piece of wood at least 20 by 20 ft. long.

"Where are we Raiden asked? And why are we sleeping on an oak wooden door.

"Yakanama finally awoke in a kind of grumpy mood. God Damn she said you were sleeping and had a nightmare about some Gods. And before you say anything else I had the same dream

"What about me killing all those good for nothing lycans, in a kind of angry and disbelieving voice.

"It was a dream Yakanama said in a kind of soft and a lonely voice. You talk in your sleep and I had the same dream, because I woke up and you were saying all the stuff I was saying in the dream.

"It's kind of a silly Raiden said, thinking about having a God for a father.

"Yeah Yakanama said while giving a smile and giggling. Well you weren't the only one.

"Well we need to get going we won't get the promotion for nothing Raiden said.

"Yeah Yakanama said lets go she said sitting upright eating a blue berry muffin, a piece of cherry pie, and a cherry dr. pepper.

"Don't you think you've had enough Raiden said!!?

"Get off my back Yakanama demanded, I'll eat what I want when I want, besides I'm five and a half pounds under weight.

"Let's just go Raiden said angrily. I refuse to watch you eat while we could have been there by now.

"Ok I'm done Yakanama said impatiently.

"On the way back Raiden stopped with fear and sadness in his eyes.

"What is it Yakanama said.

"Look Raiden said, pointing a finger to hundreds of dead bodies leading to a hill.

"Come on Lets run up the hill to see if anything worse has happened, Yakanama stated.

"Reluctantly and hesitating Raiden ran up the hill with Yakanama.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED HERE!!!? Raiden shouted

"Looking down at hundreds of thousands dead vampires, Yakanama said hurry to the general, tell him to get the allies.

"The humans Raiden said?

"Yes Yakanama said they are actually more humans than vampire and lycans put together, but they never come out. They have evolved down there they have survived a while; they have unbelievable armor and weapons, and know how to use them.

"Ok Raiden said but you're coming with me.

"Ok we need to hurry Yakanama said, seeing thousands of lycans marching towards them about 100 kilometers behind them.

"Let's go Raiden said.

"When they got back to base the general asked how the lycans killed all the vampires without there being a full moon.

"Didn't you hear Raiden said? They have a shot that gives them there transformation whenever they want but they have to get it every day.

"Well the general said we really do need the humans, ill call the alert.

"While Raiden was looking out the window he saw lycans coming down the hill not even 15ft. away from them.

"Suddenly they saw rockets and bullets flying everywhere in not even 45 sec. all the lycans were dead, and at least one hundred thousand vampires and five hundred thousand Humans were walking up the hill to attack the lycans base, and army.


	6. When you lose a friend

Chapter 6: when you lose a friend

"It was growing dark Raiden and Yakanama were staring out the window of their base. "Then Raiden spoke to Yakanama. Don't you think its weird how half the world is divided by lycans and the other half by vampires?

"Yeah but don't forget the major cities. There's only fifty for the lycans in half the world, but their huge, like Sindile their biggest city and their empire base, and Soku the smallest city, but once their capital. And for vampires, Koden are are largest city and base, and Toden are smallest but are best defensive armory.

"Yeah, and it's kind of weird our smallest cities, once are most important Raiden replied.

"Well we should head out Yakanama said; those lycans aren't going fight themselves.

"Ha-ha yeah lets go.

"When Raiden and Yakanama caught up with the humans and rest of the vampires, they saw they were heading up too Sindile the lycans empire base.

"They opened the giant 200ft. gates and barged in like an elephant stampede.

"They fought for days, ripping; slashing, slicing, shooting, Raiden or Yakanama couldn't see a thing they just randomly slashed through furry lycans.

"While in the mix-up Raiden accidentally shot to close to a lycan, and went through the head, with blood everywhere he shot Yakanama through the chest.

"There was no suffering and no pain, she instantly died!

"Without Raiden not knowing he shot Yakanama, he kept on shooting, ripping, slicing, and killing all the lycans.

"Raiden then felt a slight chill and ran away into the woods knowing Yakanama was dead, all he wanted to do was hide.

"With Yakanama dead, and the war going on he didn't know how he could still go on. He finally knew it all, how painful life was, how hard of a struggle it was, and the pain of losing a friend.

"Raiden knew Yakanama was dead and he didn't know how he would survive without her. He could hear people screaming, the deaths and how they had families; he knew what he was doing wasn't right, and that it took a death of a friend to figure that out.

"Raiden would still fight, but for revenge, revenge for Yakanama. Raiden still didn't know who or what killed Yakanama and especially didn't know that he killed her.

"Raiden fought and fought and fought but when all the lycans were dead and the vampires went to the empire hall to find nothing!!

"It was a trick the lycans were planning this, while the vampires would attack Sindile %60 of the Lycans Empire were at an underground passage in Soku heading towards the vampires head base.

"Raiden knew this and he had to stop it. He knew more of his friends and family could die and he wouldn't let that happen.


	7. BIG FIGHT: Raiden VS Octavio

Chapter 7: Big Fight Raiden VS. Octavio

"Raiden was walking to base once he got in Koden, thinking about Yakanama's death.

"Raiden was lost in his thoughts and it was kind of hard to think with hundreds of thousands of humans and vampires marching behind him.

"Raiden took his stainless steel Swiss Army knife thought o how he had to get over his sadness.

"When everyone got back to base Raiden saw his general working on his computer. He told the general that Yakanama died and that we have hoist are way to Soku to find the lycans and kill them all, but Raiden somehow new that somehow Octavio was behind this.

"It was a dark day, Raiden sitting in his room packing to see his family before the big operations, and the general still sitting and working on the computer.

"It's a long trip for me to take Raiden sighed.

"Yeah but don't worry, and you might want to run instead of drive, you haven't touched that thing since 1992, the general replied.

"Ha-ha yeah I was planning to run anyway, and I get bored of shifting gears all the time.

"Ok, but be careful we especially can't lose you in this system, the general said soulfully.

"I promise Raiden replied.

"On the way Raiden stopped to take a bite to eat and he saw a knife in his arm and blood flowing out his arm and turned around just in time to stop Octavio slitting his neck with a knife with his hand grabbing Octavio's arm not phased at all.

"Raiden got up unwillingly acting all cool, moving his fingers back and forth saying bring it on dirty excuse for a living being.

"And that was all he had to say, Octavio rushed after him so fast it was like he disappeared, but then he appeared right behind Raiden, not even an inch away and was about to bring down his knife, when Raiden grabbed Octavio's wrist and through Octavio in front of him.

"I can take you down without my lycan form Octavio stated.

"I'd like to see you try Raiden taunted.

"Raiden jump in the air and shot 10 poisoned needles at Octavio.

"That's trash Octavio said moving to the side and watching the needles hit the ground.

"Watch this Raiden said, DEFENSIVE RELEASE!!! Just then from where those 10 needles got in the ground thousands of more were popping out and these were hundreds of feet tall.

"You see Raiden said that poison can grow more needles once it hits a surface and these are bigger and more deadly.

"Well those wonts faze me so just trying Octavio said softly.

"I have an idea why don't you drop dead Raiden yelled.

"Now it's my turn, you better brace yourself Raiden you're not going to die right now but you're going to die very soon that I promise.

"Whatever I don't care and I'm not going to die anytime soon that I promise! Now are you going stand there like a little lycan puppy or are you going to fight me?

"So stuck up, yet very strong doesn't matter your still going to die Octavio stated and p.s. (disappearing and reappearing behind Raiden) I will make the first move whispering in Raiden's ear.

"Hell if you will, Raiden turning around and swinging his knife, Octavio keep jumping back at every swing and Raiden jumping forward.

"Release Raiden said, and his sword growing into a four foot sword barely nicking Octavio so that the blood would get on his sword. Now it's my turn Raiden said calmly. RELEASE TRANSFORMATION Raiden yelled and Raiden turned into a vampire with white wings, his regular face but a triangle on his belly, and a circle in the middle of that.

"Oh no Octavio yelled, but it was too late Raiden stabbed himself inside the circle on his belly and since it had Octavio's blood on it, Octavio died.

"Good riddance too bad he comes back to life since lycans get 3 lives it's a good thing their always 10x weaker Raiden said.

"Well I should get going to my parents house, I bet their wondering where I am, and I still have an hours run to get their.


	8. killing octavio for the last time

Chapter 8: KILLING OCTAVIO FOR THE LAST TIME

"Raiden just got done killing Octavio and was heading to his parents house, but Octavio came back to life and stood behind Raiden, not even 2 inches away.

"I'll enjoy killing you two more times Raiden said and walked off.

"It was dark before Raiden got to his parents house. Everyone was asleep and he just got on the floor and started crying, saying "what have I got myself into"?

"Raiden's mom awoke and saw Raiden on floor hugged him and said "I'm sorry baby but it'll get better I promise."

"Thank you mom where's John, Stephanie, and dad?

"Their sleeping, they've been waiting for; you were supposed to be here at 5:30 pm do you know what time it is? It is 3:30 in the morning Raiden's mom said nagging. Anyway how is Yakanama? I heard you were working with her now.

"Mom, Yakanama died.

"I'm sorry Raiden but it was for a reason I bet, everyone has a reason to be alive except for George W. Bush.

"Whose George W. Bush Raiden asked?

"A horrible president from 2000-2008.

"Well ok Raiden said.

"I'm going to get some sleep you should too Raiden, you need to too.

"Ok I'll see you in the morning.

"When Raiden awoke he saw John, Stephanie, and is dad crowding over him.

"Hey Raiden, everybody said we've missed you we haven't seen you in a year!!!!

"Well hi guys, I've missed you too. BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What was that everyone asked?

"My informer, it lets me know if anything bad is going on at the base or if anything is really bad I need to immediately leave. Sorry guys I'll be back next month tell mom I'm sorry. And Raiden disappeared.

"The next day when Raiden got back he asked what happened to the general, just to see the general get killed by Octavio.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST did I WILL KILL YOU!!!! FIRST YAKANAMA THEN THIS!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU.

"Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed Octavio said taunting.

"Bring it on Raiden yelled and pulling out his sword.

"Raiden shot poisonous needles out of his suits metal fingers, and watched them grow until Octavio's feet were trapped, with metal spikes sticking in his feet so he couldn't move.

"Raiden took out his sword and walked towards Octavio and said now you'll die for good. Ha-ha.

Raiden chopped off Octavio's head, and said good riddance.

**SORRY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO LIKE GEORGE W. BUSH I HATE HIM VERY MUCH AND NO OFFENSE FOR THE PEOPLE WHO LIKE GEORGE W. BUSH.**


	9. Raiden's last breath

Chapter 9: when the stars allighn

"Raiden was sitting in his bed crying, not wanting to go on, and wishing he had never started any of this stuff.

"Raiden missed Yakanama and he missed the general but he was going to fight he was going to fight until the war was over and this he promised to himself.

"Raiden had felt sad but he got up from his bunk and got his armor and his weapons and went out to kill lycans.

"When he got to a hill he saw vampires, humans, and lycans fighting so he went in to join them.

"He ripped, slashed, and killed. Two lycans jumped for him, but Raiden jumped in the air and slit their throats with a pocket knife.

"Raiden suddenly felt motionless he didn't care about the war anymore. He just kept killing innocent lycans.

"One lycan stabbed Raiden in the chest with a sword but, black tendrils came out of Raiden's belly and tore a lycans heart out.

"Raiden felt more powerful since he didn't care about anyone anymore he had all the power.

"When five lycans jumped on top of Raiden's back five Water Moccasins came out of his back, bit, and strangled the lycans.

"When a lycan was running at Raiden on all fours, a snake came out of Raiden's arm and bit the lycans head off.

"One lycan Raiden knew as a kid named Josh, Raiden summoned a giant wolf bigger than any lycan and in one fatal swipe, the wolf killed Josh.

"Raiden fell to his knees wondering why he didn't care and he was caring now.

"Raiden was sorry for killing so many innocent lycans, and he wondered why he was going through all these phases?

"Raiden kept fighting no matter how much he didn't want to.

"A lycan jumped on top of Raiden and Raiden fell to his knees, but a second later there was a black force hovering over Raiden's back, and it took the form of a pair of black wings. They were huge wings, big and black, and black needles shot out from the wings. And when Raiden stood up half his body was black and the other half was white.

"There was one lycan living and it didn't even seem fazed by this attack.

"The one lycan living was Octavio, but he was different colors, black and red and he walked forward slowly.

"Raiden opened up his left palm on the black side of his body and a black streak of lightning shot out of his palm and it went through Octavio's chest but Octavio kept walking unfazed.

"Octavio walked right up too Raiden and took out his heart in one grab.

"Raiden fell down and a triangle formed on his belly with a circle in the middle of it, made of stars and a bright light came and killed out all the lycans.

"And their lay Raiden dead, saving the world and made a new world race, with lycans, vampires, and humans in peace with each other.

" No one knows if there was going to be another war all that matters is that the world was safe then!


End file.
